Conventional table lamps have a main body and a fluorescent lamp unit or a focus lamp unit at the other end of the main body. The conventional table lamp has the following disadvantages:
1. The focus lamp unit of the conventional table lamp can give out heat, and thus the focus lamp can burn a user's hand when the user adjusts the illumination angle.
2. The fluorescent lamp unit or focus lamp unit of the conventional table lamp can give off high-intensity light, which can damage the eyes of a user or cause the user to feel bad when the user is reading or working under such high-intensity light for a long time.
3. The conventional table lamp does not have an apparatus and a function for sterilization, disinfection and fresh air generation.